


a thousand teeth and yours among them i know

by QueenOfHz



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hegie is Horny and the solution is more Byleth, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsterfucking, Post Azure Moon AU, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, a giant woman, all i wanna do, heat - Freeform, hegeleth, is stick my hand into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfHz/pseuds/QueenOfHz
Summary: Edelgard has an unexpected side effect in her hegemon form.Stand-alone but fits within the canon of my existing Hegeleth fics.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171





	a thousand teeth and yours among them i know

A low rumbling growl echoed out of the cave that had been their home for the past several weeks. Byleth sighed and dropped the pack of supplies she had carried up from the local village. She sat on the dusty ground, massaging and stretching her tired calves, letting her eyes adjust to the dim lighting within

“It’s just me, El,” she said, pulling out a water flask and taking a long gulp. She poured out a little onto her hands and rinsed the dirt off from the long hike up to their refuge deep in the mountains. 

“I thought you’d be gone longer.” Edelgard’s voice replied from the darkness. Byleth quirked her head slightly; she had grown used to her companion’s prickly disposition that stemmed from her monstrous form and was usually able to read her mood easily despite the walls she put up. This time, however, she detected a note of something unfamiliar in her distorted voice.

“...I said I’d be back midday today when I left yesterday. It is now midday today,” she said matter-of-factly. By now Byleth could make out the hulking form of Edelgard, curled up on her side, facing away from the mouth of the cave. It was not like Edelgard to stay inside their cave during a warm day like this one was. She normally enjoyed roaming the surrounding peaks, taking in the scenery and stretching her extended limbs which often would start to ache if she were to sit or lie down for too long.

A _thwap_ of Edelgard’s tail brought Byleth’s thoughts back to the current moment, as it knocked several stones from the wall and sent a small cloud of dust down from the ceiling. “So it is,” Edelgard grunted. “Just… Leave me alone. Please.” Her voice was strained, and almost pleading this time.

Now there was no doubt; Byleth was certain something was wrong. She rose to her feet and took a few steps closer. “Edelgard. Did something happen?” She was almost certain nobody in town would have recognized her, let alone tracked her to their remote sanctuary deep in the mountains. Stranger things were possible, however, and perhaps she had grown lax in her vigilance. 

A dark, scaled wing stretched out behind Edelgard, preventing Byleth from approaching further. “No, ah,” she shifted her body slightly against the animal furs spread on the ground that served as her bed. “Something’s wrong, I-” Edelgard’s voice broke off as her body shuddered and she let out a low gasping moan. 

Confused, Byleth dodged the outstretched wing and approached the creature’s trembling back. “What do you mean, Edelgard? Are you hurt?” 

“No,” Edelgard’s voice dropped to where Byleth could barely hear. “I can’t-- I need--” Her reluctant voice trailed into a frustrated growl.

Stepping closer so she could make out what Edelgard was saying, Byleth placed a hand gingerly on her leathery arm. At the touch, Edelgard jerked and let out another choked breath that reminded Byleth of- 

Oh.

….. _Oh._

Byleth withdrew her hand, and instinctively brought it up to cover her mouth, where she could feel an amused grin starting to form as she began to understand the source of Edelgard’s distress. “I see,” she said, trying to keep her voice neutral. She slowly made her way around the curled figure, hopping nimbly over the tail, which continued to lash like an annoyed cat. She sat on a flat stone and began to unlace her boots as she considered the situation before her.

Edelgard’s normally pale face was darkened with a flush, and her glowing red eyes were half closed in what was clearly unsatisfied discomfort. Her lips were parted, the tips of shiny pointed fangs glinting back at her in the dim light. She seemed to have momentarily forgotten Byleth’s presence as she once again shifted her body, her lower half moving in a slight rhythm and letting out a soft whimper. 

This was new. Ever since they had left Fodlan, both of them had grown closer and found a comfortable companionship with each other, more often than not sleeping in the same pile of furs (Edelgard would insist upon it, claiming it was simply too cold up in the mountains for a weak human, and Byleth would smile and play along). If either of them had put words to it, it would be impossible to deny their relationship was closer than mere friendship. However, anything more intimate than a chaste kiss upon a giant clawed hand would be met with a firm no and a flick of her tail to her forehead. Byleth had respected this boundary and assumed that Edelgard’s transformation had likely removed any sort of sexual desire or likely even anatomy. But the squirming form in front of her now seemed to dispel that theory.

“El.” Byleth said, biting her lip. “Do you… Need my help?” Red eyes snapped open wide, meeting Byleth’s for a brief second, then shifting away in embarrassment. 

Edelgard hesitated, her clawed hands clenching and unclenching at her abdomen and her breath growing ragged as she processed what Byleth was offering to do. Finally, “P-please,” her voice barely a whisper. “I tried but I couldn’t-” Her sentence trailed off and in explanation she brought her clawed hands up to her face, the long claws at the tips illustrating their uselessness in this situation.

“Hey, El. Shh. It’s ok.” She came forward and knelt in front of her, gently brushing back the curtain of silver hair that fell in front of her marred face, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before cupping her cheek. “I’ll take care of you. Just tell me what I need to do.”

Edelgard leaned into Byleth’s hand for a moment, closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh of anticipation. “Touch me.”

Byleth slowly let her hand trace down the leathery armor covering Edelgard’s neck and chest to her breasts. It felt warmer to the touch than she had remembered from previous nights spent together, and she could feel a steady pulse from deep within. Edelgard’s breath hitched as her fingers traced her neck down to her collarbone. Byleth noticed the chitinous armor on her chest had some give to it, and pale white skin beneath peeked through the divides between plates. There was no nipple on her breast where there would have been on a human, but as Byleth moved her palm across the surface, she could hear Edelgard hum in approval. Experimentally, she gave the breast in her hand a gentle squeeze and was rewarded with a low moan of pleasure. Byleth smiled faintly; this wouldn’t be as uncharted territory as she thought. She removed her hand, which prompted a frustrated growl from Edelgard. 

The position they were in would not work with what Byleth had to do. “Lie back, I need to remove the rest of my gear.” Edelgard complied, uncurling her clenched body and propping her back against a gentle incline of the cave wall. Byleth made quick work of her light travelling armor, tossing it into a dark corner of the cave. She watched as the creature before her shifted, discomfort evidently building. Stripping down to her undershirt, Byleth asked, “When did this come upon you?”

“Hhhnn... Not sure… Sometime last night… Didn’t get much sleep.” Each sentence was clearly an effort; punctuated by a heavy breath and a twisting of her hips. She made eye contact with Byleth, “ _Please_.” 

“You poor thing. I’m here now, El, you’ll be okay,” Byleth soothed, returning to her previous position by Edelgard’s chest. She was surprised to feel a large hand wrap around her midsection and maneuver her to a kneeling position on her large lap. As her knees pressed against the armor under her, she could feel Edelgard’s thighs below move against each other, desperate for any form of relief. 

As she again moved to palm the breasts in front of her, Edelgard let her head fall back, sighing in pleasure. While there was no nipple for Byleth to focus on, she soon discovered that the whole area in general was quite sensitive for Edelgard as she squeezed and massaged the breasts in front of her.

As Byleth continued, Edelgards soft moans gradually tapered to an impatient whine, the movement of her legs beneath Byleth becoming more jerky and involuntary.

“Byleth,” Edelgard gasped. “Can you… Please…” She rolled her hips, indicating where she needed Byleth’s touch the most. Byleth had been waiting for this; she was aware of Edelgard’s apprehension of her transformed body and as always, she allowed her to set the pace.

She slid off Edelgard’s lap to the ground next to her and tapped on the dresslike armor that covered her lower body. “Okay. Um, is there any way to…?” Her question was answered as a long, clawed hand pulled aside the armor panel, revealing the long legs underneath. Byleth placed her fingertips on the inside of Edelgard’s thigh and gently stroked, eliciting a low hum in approval. The surface of her skin there was warm and smooth, much softer than the hardened armor patches on her chest. From the pleased rumbling above her, it was apparently much more sensitive as well.

As Byleth moved up her inner thigh, Edelgard spread her legs wider, allowing Byleth to move and sit between them. The armored panel at the front of Edelgard’s legs proved much more flexible than it looked, or perhaps this was another adaptation her body underwent for this event. She was able to push it aside as she slid her hands up to the junction of Edelgard’s trembling thighs. In the dim light she could make out Edelgard’s pussy, slick and glistening. It appeared almost unaffected by her transformation, aside from being completely hairless and of course, the obvious size difference.

Byleth slowly pressed her hand against the mound at the top of Edelgard’s entrance. The large body in front of her jerked at the touch, and a distressed, whine filled the cavern.

“Shh, Edelgard, I’ve got you. You’re okay.” Byleth soothed, patting her thigh with her other hand. She moved her hand lower to Edelgard’s entrance where the head of her clit was exposed, swollen and engorged with need. She stroked and ran her hands along the moist pink lips around the bud and lower, allowing Edelgard to adjust to the sensation. Finally, Byleth ran her now slick hand over the tip of Edelgard’s pulsing clit. Edelgard’s whole body jerked at the sudden touch and she slammed her claws into the dirt floor on either side of her, letting out a keen louder than any she had made yet. At the outburst, Byleth slowed her touch and looked up at Edelgard’s face.

Her head was tilted back towards the ceiling, her jaw partially unhinged, revealing the rows of dagger sharp teeth. “Don’t- Don’t stop,” she snarled, eyelids fluttering. Byleth smiled and obliged, running her hand over and around Edelgard’s large clit, which she was pleased to find could fit in her palm nicely.

Low moans echoed through the cave as Byleth continued her ministrations. When her large form began to adjust to the rhythm of Byleth’s hands, Edelgard’s desire got the better of her, and she began to rock her hips into Byleth’s hands, desperate for every inch of stimulation she could get. Byleth had to brace her foot against the floor to prevent herself from being pushed backwards under Edelgard’s considerable strength. Each stroke brought another satisfied moan and a flood of slick wetness from within her opening. 

“You’re doing great, El. Tell me what you need.”

“Hh-harder…” Edelgard moaned, pressing her swollen sex into Byleth’s hand. Byleth pushed back, earning another satisfied keen from above. Continuing the motion, Byleth increased her rhythm against Edelgard’s clit. They continued like this for a while more, but soon Edelgard’s moans began to sound more frustrated and desperate as she failed to find the release she so desperately needed. 

“Byleth, I need you inside of me. Please,” Edelgard pleaded. 

“Of course, El.” Continuing to stroke her clit with one hand, Byleth slid her other hand down Edelgard’s slit to her opening, slick and wet. Running her hand around the edge elicited a nervous growl, to which Byleth murmured, “You’re doing such a good job, El. You’re going to feel so good after this. 

She slipped the tip of her hand inside Edelgard further, which caused the towering legs around her to twitch and flex. Inserting her whole hand in past the wrist, she could feel Edelgard’s walls writhe and clench around her. Rotating her arm around inside the tunnel earned her another moan of pleasure, as well as another throbbing twitch of the clit against her other hand. 

Now, Byleth reached even further into Edelgard, massaging her inner walls until she found the rigid surface she was looking for. She knew she hit the right spot, for upon touching it, Edelgard’s whole body stiffened and all her previous growls and moans melded into one satisfied cry.

“That’s a good girl, El. Come for me, you can do it. Let it out.” Applying pressured strokes to her inside, and against her clit, it was all Byleth could do to keep steady while Edelgard bucked underneath her. 

The hours of unsatisfied desire Edelgard had held back up to this point finally came bursting out as she writhed, twitching, her tail and wings lashing underneath her, her cries a mangled symphony echoing through the cave and likely a mile or so out. The walls of her insides gripped Byleth’s arm so tightly, she would have had a hard time removing herself if she had wanted to. Edelgard’s head lolled back, her jaw fully extended and her long tongue rolling out the side of it in senseless ecstasy. 

As Edelgard’s waves of pleasure slowly subsided and her loud cries died down to a gentle rumbling sound deep in her chest, Byleth slowed her touches and eased up on the pressure. She removed her arm from Edelgard with a squelch, and realized she was soaked, from her undershirt down to her leggings, where she knelt in a warm pool of Edelgard’s wetness.

“Is that better, El?” Before she could move to stand up, Edelgard’s long fingers wrapped around her midsection and pulled her up to her chest so that their faces were at the same level. All tension was gone from Edelgard’s face, and her red eyes were hazey and focused on nothing in particular

“Much. Thank you, Byleth.” Edelgard’s voice was heavy and thick from the ordeal. She tucked her head under Byleth’s cheek, but not quick enough to disguise the growing self-conscious flush that now graced her cheeks. 

Byleth did her best to wipe her hand on the driest part of her shirt before reaching up to stroke the white haired head. “Hey, you did a good job, El. I’m proud of you. Do you need to rest a bit?”

“Mmm. Just a bit. I’m going to need your help again soon.”

Byleth blinked. “Again?” 

“Mmm-hm. This usually lasts a couple days.” Edelgard’s tongue snaked out and tasted some of herself that somehow had made it to Byleth’s neck.

“Wait. You said you couldn’t use your hands. How did you manage it before?” Byleth asked, confused.

Instead of answering, Edelgard flicked her tail up and tapped the top of Byleth’s head with it. “It’s a poor replacement for your skilled touch I’m afraid.”

\--

**Author's Note:**

> ooohoohooo we love a giant sad horny monster lady. 
> 
> I was meaning to wait and post this after completing Terrible, Beautiful, Maddening (next chapter is coming, I promise!) but I think we all just need this right now while we're in quarantine.
> 
> Follow me @Queen_Of_Hz on Twitter to join my Discord and find ways to support my writing!


End file.
